Christmas Wrapping
by Debwood-1999
Summary: Based on the song by The Waitresses. Jeff/Adam fluffiness. Happy Holidays!


**This is a song-fic based on "Christmas Wrapping" by The Waitresses. Jeff/Adam fluffiness. Hope you likey!**

Bah, humbug!

Actually, that's a little harsh, because this really is my favorite holiday. But this year had gone by so fast, I really didn't have much energy left. I wasn't about to run myself into the ground just because it was 'tis the season and fa-la-la-la-la. The calendar was down to its last page, and I was excited, but I'd set my mind not to do too much about it. So everyone else could deck the halls, trim their trees and drink a few cups of egg nog, because I made the decision to spend Christmas by myself this year to relax and catch my breath.

It was a great Christmas present for myself, but what I really wanted was to reconnect with the hot guy I met while snowboarding in February with my best friend Shannon. I'd met Adam at the ski lodge while grabbing a bite to eat. He was gorgeous; tall, blonde wavy hair, megawatt smile. We'd hit it off, exchanged phone numbers and emails, and promised to keep in touch. I had Adam's number and email, but never the time, and that was pretty much the theme for the year.

The first time we'd tried to get together, it was in April, after we'd run into each other at the local coffee shop. Lunch sounded like a great idea, but neither of us could agree on when we were both free. Don't get me wrong, we tried. It was bad timing, and it didn't work out, but I knew we'd see each other again.

"Get this winter over with!" I grumbled to myself as I hardly dashed through the evergreens and sparkling snow on the way back to my house, after I'd run a few errands (mailing cards and packages, grocery shopping, etc.). I'd bundled up a little too tightly, and moving around was a challenge. I had a few last minute items on my to-do list, but I could easily take care of those at home.

I'd gotten plenty of invitations from other friends to various Christmas parties, but I'd politely turned them down, explaining that I'd already made plans, although I didn't get any more specific.

It was getting late, and it was growing colder. As I trudged on home to unwind and celebrate the season in my own quiet way, I wondered briefly if Adam would be going to a Christmas party. My mind traveled back to the last time we'd tried to get together. It was July, the middle of summer, and he invited me out to the beach with a couple of his friends. We'd actually decided on a time and place to meet up, and this was a trip i was really looking forward to.

Well, that didn't pan out either, and this time it was totally my fault. I'd been helping Shannon with some yard work the day before, and a combination of weed killer and sunlight caused a nasty case of sun poisoning which kept me in the house for three days- doctor's orders. At least Adam was nice enough to send me a get-well email that ended with "Maybe next time! Love, Adam."

I sighed and shifted my grocery bags. The last time I had a night like this to myself was Halloween night, but that wasn't my choice. Shannon was taking me to a Halloween party, and the timing belt in his car snapped on the way to my place. This time it was, and I was going to do Christmas my way. A nice quiet dinner with my dog and a few Christmas movies.

Merry Christmas, everyone! But this year, I'm sitting this one out.

About an hour or two later, I was setting the table. I had the world's smallest turkey in the oven and a luscious looking chocolate cake in the fridge (both courtesy of the local SmartCo). Dinner would be ready in about an hour, and I mentally checked off my menu. Turkey, check. Mashed potatoes, check. Green bean casserole, check. Gravy, check. Stuffing, check. Dessert, check. Wait...something was missing.

I smacked myself on the forehead. "Oh damn! Guess what I forgot?"

After putting my dog in his crate, I pulled my boots back on, threw on a coat and trudged back out into the snow to the convenience store two blocks away. Lucky for me, it wasn't crowded (two people were ahead of me) and I got what I needed. As I stood in line, someone else popped in, grabbed a couple items, and got behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned.

Our eyes met, and my jaw dropped in recognition. "Adam?"

Adam flashed his killer smile. "Jeff! Hi! Didn't expect to see you here! I thought you'd be at a party or something."

"Naahh. I've run myself ragged this year. Thought I'd spend this Christmas at home with my dog."

Adam nodded. "I know. I'm spending this one alone too. I need a break. Can you believe how crazy this year's been?"

"Me too, but what are you doing here?" I glanced down and noticed the items in Adam's shopping basket. "Oh...forgot the cranberries too?"

Adam smirked. "Wouldn't you know it?" We both laughed.

"Hey, listen," I suggested, after a brief pause. "Do you, uh...wanna come over to my place for Christmas Eve dinner tonight?"

Adam thought for a moment and said, "Well, I've already got a turkey waiting for me...but that doesn't mean we can both swing by my place and pick everything up and take it over to your place."

We couldn't stop the smiles that tugged across our lips, and at that moment, we both realized what was happening.

You see, Christmas has a certain magic to it that brings people together, even those who decide to spend it alone. And that magic brought this tale to a very happy ending.

Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm not gonna miss this one!

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: SmartCo is an actual grocery store chain in California. They recently closed down all their Colorado stores (BUMMER! it was my favorite place to shop), and I wanted to give them a little tip of the hat.


End file.
